Possessive
by darkskysong
Summary: He glanced over and saw the barely visible smirk that Naruto translated as 'I know you want to read my thoughts but you can't'. Sasuke mentally grinned at his rival's capacity of density sometimes. SasuNaru, shounenai, WAFF, possessive theme
1. drabble

**IMPORTANT AN: This is the original drabble piece. Go to the next chapter for the actual SasuNaru oneshot that is based on this.**

OMG my first drabble and attempt at humour, and it's shounen-ai! I didn't think I could ever be able to write the kind of fic that I like so much. Go me! This _was_ just a short outline summary of a plot bunny I was jotting down, but I couldn't stop writing and I'm very glad I didn't. I hope you like, then review, please. I thrive on reviews just as much as any author here, therefore equals more updates/fanfiction.

Warning: I shouldn't have to tell you because you read the summary, right? If not and you are homophobic then please turn back now. You have been warned.

Just a random note: NaruSasu is just as good as SasuNaru when it's not written badly.

Naru: Is she always hyperactive?  
Sasu: No, right now she's being like you  
Naru: Eh?  
darkskysong: Baka give the disclaimer  
Naru: Alrighty, darkskysong only owns the words before you on the screen  
darkskysong: Okay, now on to the good stuff

--------------------------------------------------  
**Possessive**  
(aka When Uchiha Sasuke acts on one word)  
--------------------------------------------------

"I should stop being obsessive."

His head snapped up. "What?" Uzumaki Naruto stared at the other boy with a poorly hidden expression of surprise.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto wasn't listening again. It was the third time that day he had said something, only to have to repeat himself to the blonde idiot. "I said, I should stop being obsessive, dobe."

Naruto put a hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly. "Oh. I thought you said..." The rest trailed off into a mumble as he realised what he was saying. A light blush coloured the smaller boy's cheeks as he glanced any where except at Sasuke.

Oh, now this had the Uchiha intrigued. "You thought I said what?" he pushed.

"Nothing important" Naruto defended, still not looking him in the eye.

Yep, this was one thing he had to get out of the boy, if only to be able to tease him later with it. "Baka, out with it."

"No."

Uchiha Sasuke threw his tell-me-now-or-suffer-the-painful-consequences glare at the blonde. Naruto never stood up to the brunette's various glares very well; he was too honest to be able to.

"Fine" he surrendered sulkily. "I thought you said possessive."

Sasuke broke into laughter. That's right, loud and uncontrolled laughter, something that was considered to have been completely _off _limits to the icy avenger. Naruto glowered at his rival now best friend.

"Don't laugh at me teme."

The dark haired ninja didn't reply; he was still too busy laughing at Naruto to form a comeback. The blonde got annoyed swiftly - the fact that Sasuke's laugh was a very nice sound to his sensitive ears went unnoticed - and tackled Sasuke in an attempt to get him to shut up. The momentum caused the noise to end but a wide smirk had plastered itself across the other boy's face and refused to be wiped during the little tussle. The pair fought for a few minutes until the Uchiha gained the upper hand and pinned Naruto to the ground using his legs and weight. Sasuke's hands were placed on each side of the blonde's head to allow the boy to look down at him.

Naruto looked into those dark eyes, slightly crinkled at the edges from that stupid smirk. He could see amusement, yes that was extremely clear, but also something else. It was akin to the fondness that he saw in Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka's eyes when they looked at him, yet, this was so much deeper. He opened his mouth to say something but words had mysteriously fled him, even the ability to ramble about nothing was gone, and so he just shut it again.

Sasuke was surprisingly comfortable in the compromising position they had ended up in, despite the ache in his shoulders from the effort of holding him self above Naruto. He had been carefully observing Naruto's expression as he sat atop the smaller ninja. The blonde was undeniably cute when he was confused, and predictably that oh-so-cute expression had showed up when he had tried to speak. "What dobe?"

Naruto's eyes flickered away for a moment; he had to gather some thing to say. "You win. Now get off me." The latter was softly spoken, not the usual heated command that Sasuke normally ignored anyway.

"No."

"Huh?" Naruto's brow creased faintly. Sasuke was not acting like him self, first the laughing now he wasn't shunning human contact.

"Want to know why I was laughing?"

"Yeah."

"Because I am possessive" the Uchiha replied in a low tone, almost huskily.

"About what?"

There was a pause that felt like an hour or an eternity, rather than the several seconds that it really was.

"You." Sasuke could hear a definite hungriness underlining the word but he didn't really care enough at the moment to worry about his impartial reputation.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "Me?" he choked out.

Some black hair fell in front of his face as his head dipped slightly, Sasuke chuckling ever so softly. "Yes dobe, you."

Naruto voiced the only sane thing in his mind; the rest of his thoughts had broken down into an incoherent tirade of babble. "Why?"

"I really like you Naruto."

The simple statement had been said with such calmness that Naruto was envious; his insides were squirming at the revelation. The blonde didn't exactly want to hear the answer - he feared it - but the next question asked itself before he could stop the words.

"Y-you don't h-hate me or any t-thing?"

Sasuke blinked. The question had surprised him somewhat and now his previous curiosity was piqued again. Naruto had posed the question in such a quality that it sounded like the boy was pleading for a certain answer.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Kyuubi."

The brunette rolled his eyes. He had no qualms about Naruto being a biju container. "Stuff the fox." He grinned deviously. "He's going to have to put up with me now."

There was silence as Sasuke's words filtered into Naruto's brain, which was coming back online after throwing out the babble. After a quick analysis, the statement held several meanings - Naruto wasn't always slow, especially when it came to the subject of the nine-tail youkai residing within him - and Naruto wanted to know which one was the real one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shot back.

"Baka." The word left his delicate lips as a single breath.

Sasuke followed the sigh towards the blonde, closing the rest of the distance between - all three inches to be precise - and kissed Naruto on the mouth.

Naruto was still a little shell-shocked so it did not occur to him to recoil or any thing like that. Some thing in his subconsciousness didn't want to stop Sasuke either.

"You _so_ wanted this" Kyuubi chortled behind his jail bars, knowing that Naruto could hear the demon's every word.

Sasuke balanced on one hand and slid the other under the fabric of Naruto's black t-shirt to rest it against his stomach. He could feel the fluttering muscles below his palm and he smirked into the unbroken kiss, taking small pleasure that he was making Naruto nervous.

Naruto almost gasped at the sudden contact on his stomach. Sasuke's hand was extremely warm and made his skin tingle in a very pleasant way, not to mention aggravating the butterflies already there. Those long callused fingers shifted, curving along his stomach in an arc to curl around the side of his waist. The sensation caused Naruto to groan and the Uchiha immediately took advantage of this new event.

Kyuubi only sniggered harder at the development, ignoring Naruto's mental demand to shut up.

Naruto pointedly ignored every thing in his mind, from the demon to the extreme minority of thought saying this was wrong. It would be a long time later when Naruto would wonder whether it was wrong to kiss a guy or it was wrong that he had let Sasuke be dominating.

At the moment though, he was glorying in the sensation of Sasuke's velvety tongue experimentally exploring the entirety of his mouth. Naruto especially liked the brunette's taste and savoured this new found favourite flavour of his. The blonde buried his hands in the raven locks and returned the pressure against his lips.

When Sasuke felt the smaller boy's response to his administrations, the half of his brain that wasn't occupied with Naruto's mouth amusedly made a comment. _'Just like him, always making it into a battle.'_ But the Uchiha didn't mind at all, it was one of the reasons he was attracted to the blonde.

A burning feeling in his lungs that had nothing to do with how he was reacting to the touch of Naruto, reminded Sasuke they were human and needed oxygen to stay alive. He reluctantly pulled away from his friend, both of them panting after the kiss was released.

Once Naruto managed to breathe a little more normally, he smiled lazily at the brunette still on top of him. "I think I like the possessive Uchiha."

"You do, do you." Those obsidian eyes flickered to Naruto's lips before staring back into the azure irises. He smirked and a tiny hint of concern twitched one of the blonde's eyebrows. "Well, I do too."

Naruto was able to chuckle in pure delight for a few seconds before Sasuke leaned forward and captured his mouth in another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------  
AN: So, is it good? Let me know what you think. I'm thinking of expanding this a bit, but only if this gets enough review interest.  
AN2: I can't believe I called Kyuubi a youma (ghost) instead of a youkai (demon), how did I miss that for so long. I should do my Japanese research sessions more often when I'm not half alseep. ;p


	2. oneshot SasuNaru

So this is the result when I'm stuck on writing Hidden Beneath, Possessive the oneshot! Plus being high on Pepsi, chocolate and roast pork at midnight XD

This oneshot contains majority of the elements from the drabble, which I've hopefully added enough description to that it doesn't seem like you're reading the same thing. I'm sticking with the same writing style so I hope its okay.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Fighting, Language, a teasing Sasuke and WAFF  
Word count: 5000+

Naru: Cool, another fic about us!  
dss: Of course, it's a lovely extended version of Possessive. Sasuke if you please?  
Sasu-kun: As previously alluded to, darkskysong can not claim ownership of Naruto.  
dss: I hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------  
**Possessive**  
(now a full oneshot)  
--------------------------------------------------

Kakashi leaned into the wood in the comfortable fork he had found in this particular tree. It had a very good position for supervising his students during their training sessions. One leg was draped along the length of the horizontal branch while the other was propped up against his chest, a precious copy of /Icha Icha/ resting open on that thigh. The Jounin's eye darted from the extra-curricular reading to perform his periodical check on the two Genins training below him.

It was no surprise to find the raven haired boy and hyperactive blonde sparring as fiercely as they were at that moment. Kakashi sighed. No it wasn't a surprise but today was supposed to be different. Today Sakura was supposed to be fighting one-on-one with Naruto while Sasuke mediated atop a tree in the heat. His brilliant plan to keep the unexpected spice in their training had to wait until another day to be implemented because of the unexpectedly damnable kunoichi of Team 7.

Sakura had developed severe rash all over her arms, legs and face the night before as well as a slight concussion and therefore had been sentenced to bed rest all of today. What the pink haired girl was doing in an urushi(1) Kakashi could probably imagine but choose not to for the sake that the reason was bordering on his 'stupid activities' list. However, the ninja sensei did briefly wonder that morning whether Haruno had predicted the man's devilishly good plan, and tried something extreme to get out of being near Naruto, before deeming Sakura's reason for her poor condition unimportant in face of getting the boys' training started.

Back to the present, the former ANBU mentally congratulated Naruto's improvisation at cornering his rival with some well placed shadow clones but the look in Sasuke's onyx eyes told a different story. Kakashi waited with anticipation to see whether the shorter ninja had improved enough to notice the poorly hidden trap. Ah yes the Uchiha had not even bothered to try and partially hide the setup, such was the nature of this session. Kakashi had taken the raven aside and gave him the 'mission' to educate Naruto in traps. Of course the blonde was told nothing beside the normal "Go spar with Sasuke" command.

"Get back here teme!" Naruto hollered while sprinting after the nonchalant Uchiha underneath some sparsely foliaged trees.

Sasuke slapped a hand against a trunk and retreated into the clearing behind him. He drew a couple of shuriken from his pouch and launched them in his rival's direction. Naruto dodged them and the trailing ninja wire Sasuke had previously tied on them. The pale boy remain unfazed that his missiles missed and threw the two kunai waiting in his hands the second the stars had vacated into a tree either side him.

Naruto was well over ten feet away when he jumped high into the air to gain an aerial advantage over his team mate, who was firmly planted on the ground. Sasuke was having none of that. He ran through the familiar seals and prepared the necessary chakra.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

The fireball caused the blonde to drop down and back off to avoid becoming a char grilled kitsune. The Uchiha smirked as the technique ignited along the ninja wire connected to the last kunai thrown and the shuriken that had 'missed' his rival. The kunai-marked trees exploded in a mass of smoke and heat, forcing Naruto to retreat even further from his target as he tried to protect his lungs by breathing through the fabric of his short sleeve.

One of Kakashi's eyebrows rose and a crinkle appeared at the other eye. Naruto was going to...

Multiple explosions heralded the tripping of Sasuke's blatant four-point trap(2), raining down shredded leaves and wood splinters within a fifty-metre radius of the caught ninja, which included the Jounin's comfy perch. The copycat-nin quickly tucked his orange book into a breast pocket to save its' beautiful pages from being sullied by the falling debris. A minute smile curled the edges of his lips as the usual rivalry insults of the two boys asserted itself into the fight again.

"You sneaky jerk! Fight fair you stupid cheater!"

The slightly muffled but still extremely loud voice of the Uzumaki echoed from the middle of the damaged area. Sasuke just remained in a guarded fighting stance, expression almost emotionless. The brunette entered the volley of words.

"I don't cheat dobe. It's not my fault you're incredibly blind."

"What the hell! I'm not blind!" The voice was still muffled but the pitch was increasing in indignation.

The rain of vegetation was slowing to the occasional dead piece of litter now and then. Kakashi decided to end their training session for the day.

The small 'victory' smirk reserved only for the blue eyed blonde crossed the Uchiha lips. "A rat(3) could see that trap better than you, baka."

The warm humidity would rile Naruto even further if the Jounin let this go on, not to mention Sasuke's superior complex would drag out the 'mission' he had. Plus the sun was long on its way to the horizon and they had been sparring almost non-stop for some hours now.

"You'll pay for that Sasuke-teme!"

Naruto was about to launch himself in the direction of the raven to teach him a lesson when a heavy, gloved hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Yo Naruto, enough for today." Kakashi grinned under his mask. "You can continue Sasuke's beating tomorrow."

"But Kakai-sensei…" the blonde pouted.

"The point of this session has escaped you," the pout deepened, "for now. Both of you need rest so I won't take no as answer."

Sasuke wandered over to his teacher and team mate as soon as the former had entered into their battle. He stood quietly next to the boy who had slumped to sit on the ground since the fight was abandoned.

"Sasuke you failed." Kakashi seemed to take pleasure in pointing that fact out to the dark haired teen. Naruto volleyed his gaze between sensei and student wondering what was going on while the Uchiha glared heatedly at the man. "Well, see you bright and early tomorrow." The Jounin lazily saluted the boys and exited in the typical puff of smoke before Naruto could call him a liar or something like that.

The two young shinobi took the next few minutes to observe the extent of visual evidence of their training. It wasn't too bad except Sasuke had been using varying amounts of explosives and so there were little craters everywhere; the trees, the ground and the occasional boulder had not been spared his wrath.

Naruto wasn't as interested in his environs as his rival and the silence was starting to get to him.

"Anou(4), what did Kakashi mean when he said you failed?" he asked, blue eyes settling on his broody team mate.

"If you ever deduce this session's purpose then you might get an answer" the Uchiha carefully evaded, using the moment to turn his back and begin walking away.

There was a couple of seconds of silence before the blonde jumped up from the ground and ran after the other boy. "Hey! Can't you ever give me a straight reply?" he huffed, slowing down as he caught up. "It's not /that/ hard."

The black eyed teen halted in his tracks momentarily, looking Naruto up and down as if just seeing him for the first time. By the time the blonde noticed his friend had stopped Sasuke had already started moving again.

A corner of the raven's mouth twitched. "But I like being bendy."

"You mean obscure," Naruto corrected happily, glad that for once he could reprimand his rival for something.

Another twitch. "No, I meant bendy."

"What the hell!" The hyperactive ninja threw his hands in the air and then pointed at instigator of his frustration. "You're bloody weird Sasuke."

"Don't I know it."

"Ugh!"

Naruto temporarily gave up trying to come up with insults that the Uchiha simply countered by seemingly accepting each one - a new strategy to annoy the blonde perhaps. It was aggravating because the Great Uzumaki couldn't get a rise out his dispassionate friend, which was admittedly one of his favourite pastimes. He glanced over and saw the barely visible smirk that Naruto translated as 'I know you want to read my thoughts but you can't'.

Sasuke mentally grinned at his rival's capacity of density sometimes. The majority of his innuendos had escaped the blonde, who was a very literal guy and thus generally missed everything unless it related as an insult to him. Unfortunately that meant that any compliments for Naruto went astray as well and the brunette had trouble overcoming saying anything without it becoming a scathing remark.

The feathered creatures of the forest returned to making their usual noise after recovering from their silence in face of the previous sudden explosions. Naruto speculated if the birds were stunned by loud sounds and continued onto the subject of whether if they could die of fright. Meanwhile the raven genius was ignoring birds as he was busy reducing the amount of thoughts cluttering his brain, trying to remove the most morbid ones so he could forget brooding for a while.

The golden haired boy didn't exactly know where they were going nor did he really care. There was no one around to contradict his desires or worry when he didn't return by a certain time. Naruto liked the odd days that the raven allowed him to stick around like a second shadow. Curiosity still made him ask though.

"Where we going?"

A single sleek black brow rose as the shinobi eyed Naruto, giving off the air that he was seriously considering the other to be utterly and irreversibly stupid. "I won't think for you, but I want my possessions back."

"Oh!" Calloused hands locked behind his neck as the shorter boy displayed a devious grin. "Don't want to lose the precious Uchiha belongings, now do we" he mocked.

Inwardly Naruto mentally hit his brain against the inside of his skull. He had totally forgotten that they had stripped off some of their clothing because of the heat and left them with Sasuke's pack in the original spot where they started the day's training. The blonde did want his blue and orange jacket back, for the humidity dropped a few degrees when night arrived to claim the skies. His black t-shirt was damp and he was unsure if it would dry enough keep some warmth around his small shoulders by dusk. Iruka had promised to treat Naruto to dinner tonight but not until late for the Chuunin was loaded down with work from the Academy. Mmm, pork ramen with extra egg sounded delicious, may be he'd have that tonight since he wasn't paying.

Sasuke ignored the growing dreamy eyed expression that was covering Naruto's tanned face. The boy was probably thinking about his stomach again, typical Uzumaki. The silence between the two rivals seemed comforting in a strange way - may be because the blonde wasn't spouting words that hit so close to the heart - so the brunette eased the stiff posture his back always unconsciously drifted into while around other people. The muscles concerned seemed to sigh with relief that the boy had finally listened to their silent protesting, which he had stoically ignored throughout the morning and during his spar with the other Genin.

It didn't take the two boys very long to arrive at their destination yet the bright day star was already brushing the tops of the forest canopy on its daily descent. Naruto immediately rushed over to the pile of items and happily reclaimed his jacket from under the protective weight of the grey backpack, blissfully unaware of the other's intent gaze watching his every movement. Strangely but not surprising the young Uchiha, Naruto briefly hugged the two-toned garment before slipping small arms through the sleeves and leaving the thing unzipped.

The blonde turned to face his lagging friend a slight crease marring his forehead, as if he was pondering a notion that had just come to him. In fact, the description was only half wrong.

"Sasuke, why did you bring your pack again?" Naruto asked while a small frown turned his lips. He had noticed on the odd training days that the same canvas bag had accompanied the genius, but hadn't thought any thing of it until now.

The curt reply was infuriatingly static of the Uchiha. "None of your business."

Fox boy stuck out his tongue. "Come on teme you can tell me. I've told you stuff, why can't you do the same?"

By now the pale Genin had caught up and was bending down to lift the object in question onto a thin shoulder. Silence met the question and Sasuke showed no signs that he was going to answer the dobe. It was a silly reason but having someone else know would make him look weak, and weakness is not something an Uchiha should admit to.

The little voice in the back of his mind was scolding Sasuke for his behaviour. Didn't Naruto confide in him a few months back that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was not dead, rather had been sealed inside of the small blonde. Naruto had revealed just how much he trusted the Uchiha by letting him in on his most precious secret. The voice continued its rant. It is only a silly little thing, go on, you can tell Naruto, he probably won't laugh at you or crack a joke. Let the boy know his rival returns that trust as well.

During his inner guilt session Sasuke - with a Naruto shadow - moved into the forest, past the meagre scrub to a fairly enclosed and private glen not too far away. There the dark haired shinobi unpacked a ground rug, one of those blankets specially made for picnics, and let it fall to the earth with an elegant flick of the wrist to spread it out. Without further ado he dropped heavily onto the rug, stretching out long pale legs and resting his head upon interlocked fingers as he reclined.

The Great Uzumaki refrained from allowing his jaw to drop at the sight. Sasuke practically made any gesture seem amazing, from his ninja techniques to menial chores. It would take more than ramen withholding and hot iron brand torture to get Naruto to admit to the thought. He didn't wait for an invitation before sprawling over the unoccupied material beside his still uncommunicative friend.

Songs of the bugs dubbed 'cree-cree' by a five-year-old Naruto - also known as crickets - gradually filled in the noise quota as inky blues tinged the pink and orange dusk.

"It's quiet here."

"Huh?" Naruto repositioned his head to look at the boy next to him.

Sasuke stared at the changing sky, continuing as if the other hadn't spoken. "The Uchiha district is noisy. I come here, to get away from the noise."

Damn, seems the bastard wants to be cryptic again. Why can't he be as direct as he is when insulting people? Oh wait he is confusing then too. The blonde heaved a mental sigh, he really disliked running in circles trying to unravel the meanings of Sasuke's sentences. At times like these that Naruto wished he hadn't previously promised himself to understand the Uchiha more.

But at least he's talking. "Do you escape often?"

"Yeah." Sasuke sounded absentminded and almost regretful in a way. "Sometimes I camp out and stare at the stars."

"I like stargazing. No one can really fault you for doing it."

His soft voice encompassed a deep reflection, something Sasuke had never attributed the hyper boy to do. Onyx eyes flicked towards his team mate, searching for the readable expression to interpret. Yet Naruto had already turned away and Sasuke could only see the mature impassivity of his childlike profile gazing at the first appearing of their subject matter. The brunette couldn't find a single comment to his rival's statement, even with his mind already pondering it over, so he left his mouth closed and vocal chords motionless.

Both boys lay motionless on the ground blanket, listening to the low symphony of the waking night and chasing their separate thoughts. Thousands of distant, twinkling satellites soon dusted the entire navy canvas hovering above the earth. The fact that the lunar star had replaced the yellow orb as light giver had evaded Sasuke until it suddenly occurred to him that it was truly dark, and not the gloom of twilight. Let's not forget to mention a period of time longer than three minutes without the customary interruptions from a certain blonde.

The youngest Uchiha rolled onto his side facing the boy by him. It was rare they were in each other's company outside of Team 7 after dark; Sasuke usually making it his business to be elsewhere from people unless one of Naruto's forceful invitations managed to catch him before he ran off.

The pale moon lent the glade enough light to see faint colours in the varying gradients of greys and shadows. Sasuke would have been content to observe the smaller blonde for the rest of night, fascinated by an unknown factor that practically screamed to the brunette to pay attention to him. Whether for good or bad he asked the one question rooted in the dark haired boy's mind since the beginnings of their rivalry.

"Naruto, why are you obsessive over -" Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek; he really shouldn't phrase it that way. The prodigy slipped in an extra word without missing a beat. "- beating me?"

There was no response, not a muscle twitch or the blink of the eyes. Okay, now that was definitely odd, Uzumaki Naruto does not play dead. Uchiha leaned forward, uncurling his arms and bringing his feet up to sit in cross legged. A smirk inched its way onto Sasuke's pink lips as an unexpected mischievous feeling tingled his gut. He wondered whether the blonde prankster felt this way whenever he played a good trick on the villagers when he was younger. Maybe he could…

"I'm possessive of you." He waited five seconds before stretching over and firmly poking the spaced out idiot under the ribs.

Uzumaki's head snapped up, the blonde spikes waving from the sudden movement. "Ita!" Naruto stared at the other boy with a poorly hidden expression of surprise. "What'd you do that for?!"

Sasuke raised a single eyebrow on his schooled face while inwardly amused at the predictable blonde. "I /was/ asking you something, teinousha(5)."

"Sorry Sasuke, I wasn't listening properly." He noticed the Uchiha's changed position and so he leaned up on his elbows to see him better as they talked. Naruto felt slightly ashamed that he had wandered off into the depths of his mind and ignored his friend and rival. Although he had heard something strange before the sharp pain kicked in. "What was the question again?"

Sasuke played his usual act around other people and breathed a sigh of resignation. "I was asking you why beating me became an obsession of yours, dobe."

Naruto placed a tanned hand behind his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Oh. I thought you said..." The rest trailed off into a mumble as what he was saying finally registered in his brain. A light blush could be seen in the moonlight colouring the smaller boy's cheeks as he glanced any where except at Sasuke.

Oh, now this had the Uchiha intrigued, what was he thinking of. "You thought I said what?" he pushed. There wasn't much that could embarrass the exuberant shinobi nowadays for he was usually the one embarrassing others.

"Nothing important" Naruto defended, still not looking him in the eye.

Yep, this was one thing he had to get out of the boy, if only to be able to tease him later with it. "Ahou(6) out with it." This was way too much fun.

"No."

Uchiha Sasuke threw his 'tell me now or suffer the painful consequences' glare at the blonde. Naruto never stood up to the brunette's various glares very well; he was too honest to be able to.

"Fine" he surrendered sulkily. "It sounded like you said you 'should stop being possessive' or something."

Sasuke broke into laughter. That's right, loud and uncontrolled laughter, something that was considered to have been completely off limits to the icy avenger and totally out of character for the stoic genius. He couldn't fight the hilariousness of the seeming random mishearing that had put Naruto into a demure defensive, except it wasn't misheard at all but the other didn't know that. Nor did he really want to stop, spontaneity felt extremely good when he was with the blonde.

Naruto glowered at his rival now best friend; this was weird, this was not the emotionally challenged Sasuke that he knew, that he had just cracked open a little this evening. It lightly grated on his nerves, more so than the insults for it was something unfamiliar.

"Don't laugh at me teme."

The dark haired ninja didn't reply; he was still too busy laughing at Naruto to form a decent comeback. Naruto thought he had learnt how to read the bastard yet the tanned boy found him self floundering in these unknown waters Sasuke had managed to produce all of a sudden. The blonde decided to get annoyed, swiftly - the fact that Sasuke's melodious laugh was a very nice sound to his sensitive ears went unnoticed - and tackled Sasuke in an attempt to get him to shut up.

The momentum caused the noise to end but a wide, knowing smirk had plastered itself across the other boy's face and refused to be wiped during the little tussle in the moonlight. The pair fought for a few minutes until the Uchiha gained the upper hand and pinned Naruto to the ground using his legs and weight, as were usual in most of their brawls. Sasuke's hands were placed on each side of the blonde's head to allow the boy to look down at him, as were not usual at any time.

Naruto looked into those dark eyes, slightly crinkled at the edges from that stupid smirk he had failed to remove with his ineffective wrestling. He could see amusement, yes that was extremely clear, but also something else, a nameless variable he was subconsciously afraid wasn't real. It was akin to the fondness that he saw in Tsunade-baasan, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei's eyes when they looked at him, yet, this was so much deeper. It was as if Sasuke had managed to add layers upon layers of meaning to the strange anomaly behind his intense midnight gaze. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but words had mysteriously fled him, even the ability to ramble about nothing was gone, and so he just shut his jaw again.

Sasuke was surprisingly comfortable in the compromising position they had ended up in, despite the ache in his shoulders from the effort of holding him self above Naruto. The Uchiha had made no attempts to get off the blonde, and was secretly surprised his rival was not pushing him away at the prolonged contact. As always he had carefully observed Naruto's expression as he sat atop the smaller ninja. The blonde was undeniably cute when he was confused, and predictably that oh so cute expression had showed up when he had tried to speak. "What dobe?"

Naruto's eyes flickered away for a moment, azure shimmering with stars; he had to gather some thing to say. "You win. Now get off me." The latter was softly spoken, not the usual heated command that Sasuke normally ignored anyway.

The dark haired boy noticed there was no complaint about being called dead-last. Sasuke wondered briefly whether Naruto would let his rival get away with what he was going to do or beat him up for even thinking of it. "No."

"Huh?" Naruto's brow creased faintly. Sasuke was still not acting like him self, first the laughing now not shunning human contact. He had hoped the small fight would return the smug Uchiha and therefore he would be back in waters he could negotiate.

"Want to know why I was laughing?" Sasuke asked, a hint of playfulness sneaking into his tone. For some reason the brunette likened him self to cat, gleefully playing with his favourite toy - both on the mental and physical planes - though he would never confess to using such a lively analogy.

"Yeah." The blonde hid the relief that his friend was going to reveal the reason behind his strangeness.

"Because I am possessive" the Uchiha stated in a low tone, it would have been husky were it any deeper.

Okay that wasn't informative, Naruto needed to know more. "About what?"

There was a pause that felt like an hour or an eternity, rather than the several seconds that it really was.

"You" came the barely audible reply.

Sasuke could hear a definite hungriness underlining the word but he didn't really care enough at the moment to worry about the damage to his reputation. Besides there was no one close by to witness the two boys.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. "Me?" he choked out.

Some blue black hair fell in front of his face as his head dipped slightly, Sasuke chuckling ever so softly. "Yes dobe, you."

Naruto voiced the only sane thing in his mind; the rest of his thoughts had broken down into an incoherent tirade of babble.

"Why?"

"I really like you Naruto."

The simple statement had been said with such calmness that Naruto was envious; his insides were squirming at the revelation. The blonde didn't exactly want to hear the answer - he feared it - but the next question asked itself before he could stop the words.

"Y-you don't hate m-me or any thing?"

Sasuke blinked. The question had surprised him somewhat and now his previous curiosity was piqued again. Naruto had posed the question in such a quality that it sounded like the boy was pleading for a certain answer. Plus the blonde had rarely ever stuttered in the Uchiha's presence since they had met.

"Why would I hate you?"

The answer was immediate but his tone was utterly flat. "Kyuubi."

The brunette rolled his eyes. He had no qualms about Naruto being a biju container. "Stuff the fox." He grinned deviously. "He's going to have to put up with me now."

There was silence as Sasuke's words filtered into Naruto's brain, which was coming back online after throwing out the babble from before. After a quick analysis, the statement held several meanings - Naruto wasn't always slow, especially when it came to the subject of the nine-tail youkai(7) residing within him - and Naruto wanted to know which one was the real one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shot back.

"Baka." The word left his delicate lips as a single breath.

Sasuke followed the sigh towards the blonde, closing the rest of the distance between - all three inches to be precise - and kissed Naruto on the mouth. The contact was gentle - the exact opposite of their sparring - for Sasuke did not want to scare the other into thinking the brunette was forcing him self onto him.

Naruto was still a little shell-shocked so it did not occur to him to recoil or any thing like that. Some thing in his subconsciousness didn't want to stop Sasuke either.

"You so wanted this" Kyuubi chortled behind his jail bars, knowing that Naruto could hear the demon's every word.

Sasuke balanced on one hand and slid the other under the fabric of Naruto's black t-shirt to rest it against his stomach. He could feel the fluttering muscles below his palm and he smirked into the unbroken kiss, taking small pleasure that he was making Naruto nervous.

Naruto just barely stopped the gasp caused by the sudden contact on his stomach. Sasuke's hand was extremely warm and made his skin tingle in a very pleasant way, not to mention aggravating the butterflies already there. Those long callused fingers shifted, curving along his stomach in an arc to curl around the side of his waist. The sensation caused Naruto to groan and the Uchiha immediately took advantage of this new event.

Kyuubi only sniggered harder at the development, ignoring Naruto's mental demand to shut up.

Naruto pointedly ignored every thing in his mind, from the demon to the extreme minority of thought saying this was wrong. It would be a long time later when Naruto would wonder whether it was wrong to kiss a guy or it was wrong that he had let Sasuke dominate him.

At the moment though, he was glorying in the sensation of Sasuke's velvety tongue experimentally exploring the entirety of his mouth. Naruto especially liked the brunette's taste and savoured this new found favourite flavour of his. The blonde buried his hands in the raven locks and returned the pressure against his lips.

When Sasuke felt the smaller boy's response to his ministrations, the half of his brain that wasn't occupied with Naruto's mouth commented amusedly. 'Just like him, always making it into a battle'. But the Uchiha didn't mind at all, it was one of the reasons he was attracted to the blonde.

A burning feeling in his lungs that had nothing to do with how he was reacting to the touch of Naruto, reminded Sasuke they were human and needed oxygen to stay alive. He reluctantly pulled away from his friend, both of them panting after the kiss was released.

Once Naruto managed to breathe a little more normally, he smiled lazily at the brunette still on top of him. "I think I like a possessive Uchiha."

"You do, do you." Those obsidian eyes flickered to Naruto's lips before staring back into the azure irises. He smirked and a tiny hint of concern twitched one of the blonde's eyebrows. "So do I."

Naruto was able to chuckle in pure delight for a few seconds before Sasuke leaned forward and captured his mouth in another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------

I normally don't translate/put in footnotes - preferring to let people's imagination do the work if they don't know the meaning - but I figured this needs the added depth of what I intended to write.

(1) Japanese Laquer Tree. The sap affects the skin the same way poison-ivy does.  
(2) It's one of those traps from the Sasuke Retrieval arc.  
(3) Rats have blurry vision with little colour.  
(4) Anou - say / well / errr  
(5) Teinousha - imbecile / moron  
(6) Ahou - fool / simpleton / idiot  
(7) Youkai - demon

Hmm, I think I might do an alternate NaruSasu oneshot with the Possessive theme.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
